FF7 Meets FF8
by chibi chibi-sama
Summary: FF7 was having a normal(to them)day, when at dinner the FF8 cast's car stops and comes nocking to their door to use their phone, but this encounter is going to change their lives...**COMPLETE**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!!
1. Disfunctional Family Time

Chapter 1: Disfunctional Family Time  
  
~*~  
  
It was a dark, eerie, night-well, actually, it was a sunny afternoon with lows in the mid-eighties and highs in the low-nineties-but that's beside the point!  
  
Vincent was in his mansion's basement, planning, scheming...but, what is he doing? Get a close up!  
  
"Move this way then right...but it might change direction...those Chocoboo's are tricky creatures..." mumbled Vincent to himself.  
  
But before he could finish his...um...planning, there came a tapping on his basement door.  
  
Silence *cricket's chirping *  
  
WHAT!? I said-Who's doing this?! CLOUD, stop STARING at the door knob and tap on the door!!  
  
Tapp tapp (Thank You T.T;)  
  
"Vincey! Tiffia say it time for din-din!" shouted Cloud.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Vincent growled back. Cloud was such a ditz!  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said, I'M NOT HUNGRY!" shouted Vincent for the second time. He was less then pleased.  
  
"Otays!" Cloud answered back cheerful and started to walk away. He couldn't wait to have din-din!  
  
"Besides," chuckled Vincent, "I'm going hunting later!" (Insert evil laugh)  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, is everyone here?" questioned Aeris.  
  
"YES!" chorused back Cloud, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie and Caith Smith. (Tifa's 'yes' was more like a mumble to everyone else)  
  
"All right, Cid, you say grace." Aeris told him.  
  
"AAH, spoony...here I go-  
  
God is great; I'm not good, Why does Tifa cook our food? I bet there's poison in the bread. All I can say is 'Spoony' That's what I said -Amen"  
  
(A tidal wave of sweat drops +.+;)  
  
"What?!" barked Cid, "I said grace, didn't I? Now, let's chow down!"  
  
But, before they could, there was a loud BAM BAM at the front down.  
  
"Who could it be at this time of day?" wondred Yuffie out loud.  
  
Aeris cheerful as almost, always called, "I'll get it!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: K? I don't own this story either. My elder sis told me to do it. Give her all the credit for making it, but give me credit for typing and posting it!! And me and my sister don't own FF7, FF8 OR FF9...noooooooooooooooo~~~ 


	2. Encounters of the 8th Kind

-Chapter 2 Encounters of the 8th Kind  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Aeris questioned while slowly cracking the door open.  
  
She was confronted by a brown hair, brown eyed babe!  
  
"Ummmm Hello...What is it you need?" Aeris finally spit out. He was a total BABE!!  
  
"Well, you see," started the brown eyed babe, "My car stopped," he said pointing, "and my friends and I were wondering if I could use the phone?"  
  
"Um-sure..." Aeris answered back timidly, "It's over there."  
  
"Thank you, miss." He said as he walked pass her to the phone.  
  
Aeris melted into a puddle 3 but happily skipped back into the kitchen.  
  
"Shhh...Aeris," Tifa mumbled, "who was it?"  
  
"A brown hair, brown eyed babe! Come on, he's using the phone!" Aeris whispered back.  
  
"All right, I'm coming..." Tifa answered back as they slowly sneaked into the next room.  
  
"But, you can't be closed!? It's Saturday!! Yes, I know...but...Same to YOU!!" the brown eyed babe shouted as he slammed the phone back into it's cradle.  
  
Tifa and Aeris just stared big eyed and mouths open.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Brown eyed babe mumbled, "can we stay here till my car gets fixed?"  
  
"SURE!!" Aeris shouted.  
  
Tifa glared at Aeris as she shouted this. Was she CRAZY?!  
  
"What did you mean by 'we', here's only one of you?"  
  
"Oh ya!" he said slapping his forehead, "I better go get everybody from the car, be right back!" he shouted over his shoulder as he went through the front door.  
  
"Come on, Aeris," Tifa mumbled, "we have better tell everybody we have unexpected company..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on, you guy's, we have lodging till my car gets fixed." The brown hair boy told his friends.  
  
"Let's go!" shouted a girl with black hair as she was getting out of the car.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted the whole FF7 group after hearing the news.  
  
"Aeris has the biggest mouth..." Cid mumbled underneath his breath.  
  
"This way you guys, they should be in here!" The brown-eyed babe called to his friends.  
  
"He's coming, everyone quiet down." barked Barret.  
  
Slowly, one by one each one of the FF8 characters walked into the room, forming a line.  
  
First, was the brown hair, browned-eyed babe. He was wearing a black shirt with black kakin pants, two belts, and a necklace with a lion on it and a giant sword that he didn't have before.  
  
Next, was a girl with black hair (a little brown in the front). She had brown eyes also, she was wearing a spaghetti-strap shirt with the word 'Angel' on the front and short brown pants.  
  
After her was a boy with yellow hair and blue eyes. He had a tattoo on his face, his hair was pointing up in the front (almost like Cloud's, but not that spiky), and he wore a body shirt with a jacket over it. He had long pant's on (he was obviously low riding) and gloves on his hands.  
  
Then after him came a girl with brown hair (that flipped up) and green eyes. She wore short overalls with a yellow tube top, she also wore long boots.  
  
To her left was a boy with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black cowboy hat, a white T-shirt with 'Space Cowboy's' on the front of it and long black pants and he also had gloves on.  
  
Last, but not least was a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes. She wore a very short shirt (her belly was showing) and a mid-length skirt with a slit up the sides.  
  
"Uhem, these are my friend's. I hope it isn't a problem to give us all lodging." questioned the brown haired boy.  
  
"Of course not!" Aeris quickly respond.  
  
"You could tell us your names." snapped Barret.  
  
"Oh, my name is Squall Leonheart." said the brown haired babe.  
  
"My name's Rinoa, glad to make your aquatint." said the girl with black hair.  
  
"Yo, my name is Zell, don't forget it." said the boy with yellow hair.  
  
"Hi, my name's Sephie, hehe." said the girl with flipped hair a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Howdy, I'm Irvine." said the boy in the cowboy hat.  
  
"And I am Quistis." said the girl with the yellow hair.  
  
"I'm Aeris. I'm so glad you'll be able to stay with us." said Aeris as she smiled.  
  
"The name's Tifa." she mumbled. It was almost a growl.  
  
"Ya, punks and I'm Barret. Don't push me, got it?" snarled Barret. He was very hungry and they were cutting into his dinnertime.  
  
"Ya, spoony, the name's Cid." mumbled Cid.  
  
"Yo, everybody, my name's Yuffie! I'm so pleased to meet you!" said Yuffie happily.  
  
"How do you do? My name's RedXIII." said RedXIII kindly.  
  
"Yes, and I will be called Caith Smith." he practical shouted his name.  
  
"Ya, I'm, like.........dah, Cloudy?" stuttered Cloud, rather retartedly.  
  
"Um, you'll have to excuse him," said Aeris as she walked over to him, "He's not right in the head." she mumbled as she patted him on the head.  
  
"Oh, one of those........." said Zell.  
  
"Well, um, why don't you join us for dinner?" RedXIII questioned politely.  
  
"We would love to, thank you ever so much." said Quistis.  
  
"I'll go order some take out, cause we're not going to have enough to feed all of us." said Yuffie as she walked towards the phone in the next room.  
  
"Can I go with you, nm?" wondered Sephie.  
  
"Sure, love the company and besides, you could tell me how much and what you guys eat!" laughed Yuffie.  
  
Sephie and Yuffie was a bundle of giggles as they left the room.  
  
"Um, we could go watch TV in the living room till its time to eat." suggested Caith Smith.  
  
As they were walking into the living room, Irvine noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, a Playstation and a ton of games. 'This should be fun' Irvine thought.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Irvine started to suggest, "instead of watching TV, could we play Playstation?"  
  
"Yes!" Shouted Cid, "I've been looking for a worthy opponent. Let's get started on 'virus eve'. I'm stuck on this 'spoony' part and I'm about to burn the game with my cigarette lighter!"  
  
"Love to help you, Ciddy my man." said Irvine as he sat down and Cid started the Playstation.  
  
Aeris, Barret, Caith Smith, and RedXIII all stared with wide mouths and eye the size of saucers. Irvine had called him 'Ciddy' and he wasn't starting a cussing storm. This was weird!  
  
Cloud just laughed and sat down next to Irvine and started to hum the opening tune.  
  
"Men..." mumbled Rinoa under her breath.  
  
"Agreed." Aeris whispered back, "Hey, would you like some tea while we wait for dinner?"  
  
"I would love to join you." Rinoa answered with a small smile.  
  
Tifa watched as they left the room chatting happily. "Oh, fine," she thought bitterly, "just leave my here with the retards."  
  
Tifa looked around the room at everyone: Cid, Irvine and Cloud were all in front of the television. Cid was glancing back and forth at Irvine's fingers on the controller and the screen. Irvine hadn't blinked for the last two minutes as he attentively played the game and Cloud was simply staring off into space, humming the tune coming from the TV. Barret was on the couch grumbling about how hungry he was. Zell was asking Caith Smith and RedXIII a billion and one questions about, "How can you talk if you're a animal?" and "Caith Smith, what are you?" Ah, yes. Such an intelligent conversation. Squall was in the recliner, just soaking in the whole room's atmosphere like she was. He had a far away look to his eyes, almost cold.  
  
Final, her eyes rested a upon the only other girl in the room. What was her name again? Questes? No, ummm...Quistis? Yes, that was it, Quistis.  
  
'Well,' thought Tifa, 'might as well try to strike up a conversation with her.'  
  
Slowly, almost timidly, she walked up to Quistis. She was sitting on the floor next to the couch looking extremely bored. 'Maybe I can cheer her up.' Tifa thought happily. 


	3. Bosom Buddies

-Chapter 3 Bosom Buddies  
  
"Like Oh, my gosh! That is so amazing!" Yuffie practically shouted.  
  
"Like totally and so-"  
  
Ding-Dong! (That was the doorbell. Duh!)  
  
"Uh, ya the food's here yeppie!" cheered Sephie as she got out of her chair. "I'll get the food and you get the people, ok's?" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"Ok!" Sephie yelled back as she left the room. She frolicked all the way to the living room with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yo everybody dinnertime!" yelled Sephie across the room.  
  
"Coming!" Everyone answered back simultaneously. Irvine paused the game and looked over towards Cid. Cid was still staring at the TV screen like a zombie. 'Wow' thought Cid 'he's very good.'  
  
Cloud was still staring and now drooling oblivious to anything that was happening. Tifa and Quistis were chatting they had known each other for years. They had only been talking for half an hour, but they had automatically clicked. Barret looked ready to kill and eat the next thing that moved. Caith and Sith and Red Xlll were now asking Zell questions like, "Why do you have a tattoo on your face that look like a vien?" and "Why are you trying to copy Clouds hair style?" Squall was still were we left him, but now he looked ready to fall asleep.  
  
They all got up (Cloud was practically dragged) to the dining room.  
  
"They, wondered Cloud with a very dazed look, where be Aeries?"  
  
"Um, yes and where's Rinoa?" said Squall just realizing she had disappeared as soon as they had all gone into the living room.  
  
"I'll go find them." Said Tifa rather flatly. "You guys set the table and be ready for when we come back to eat."  
  
As soon as she had said this she started to drag herself out into the hallway to find where they had gone. 


	4. Tea for Two

Chapter 4 Tea for Two  
  
"It's nice to talk to someone who's civilized." Said Aeris while taking a sip of tea.  
  
"Yes I must agree." Answered back Rinoa happily. She couldn't remember the last time she had sat down and just talked to a sane woman. Sephie was whacked out and Quists was her superior so sometimes it was hard to have a heart to heart talk.  
  
Rinoa looked around her surroundings. She was in a garden encased in glass walls. It was simply beautiful. The sun that was just now setting it was breath taking and the scents of so many flowers she had never even heard of before invaded her senses.  
  
Sipping warm herbal tea with a new friend on an evening like this was simply heaven. Without even noticing it she sighed softly.  
  
Aeris watched her new friend in peaceful tranquility. She couldn't remember the last time it had been so quiet and she was ignoring it. Suddenly without warning she heard Rinoa sigh.  
  
"Are you ok?" whispered Aeris gently "I hope I'm not boring you."  
  
"Oh, that's not it at all." Said Rinoa softly.  
  
"I was just wondering was um... has Cloud always been... um... how should I say..." Rinoa stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean. And no, he wasn't. He fell into the life stream quite some time ago and this is the result." Explained Aeris with a small sigh at the ending.  
  
"Oh, I am truly sorry." said Rinoa softly with a hint of pity. "Did you..." started Rinoa, but the question soon died out.  
  
"Yes, I did love him but, it's hard to love someone who's got the IQ of a vegetable." said Aeris softly, " and besides, Tifa has a huge crush on him to. So I figure Cloud must have liked Tifa more because they have known each other longer."  
  
"Maybe, I could help. If you help me." said Rinoa with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, ya what?" Aeris said hopefully  
  
"Well we could ...* whisper * and...* whisper * Squall's been... * whisper *  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"What is it?" called Aeris  
  
"Dinner, so hurry up you lazy sack of bones." snapped Tifa bitterly. 'They better not be talking about me', Tifa thought angrily as she stomped down the hall back to the kitchen.  
  
Soon everyone was at the table. Barret was about to dig in when- "Who will say grace?" questioned Aeris.  
  
"Not me!" shouted Cid as loud as he could.  
  
"Da, I can." Cloud said.  
  
"Alright." sighed Barret.  
  
Cloud took a deep breath and said, "G-R-A-C-E!!!!"  
  
Everyone was on the floor, and Cloud was smiling contently.  
  
~*~  
  
"Um... .." mumbled Vincent as he looked up from his work. What had that been?  
  
~*~  
  
Barrett was the first one up.  
  
"What in the hell are you thinking!?!? I'm starving!!!" Barrett boomed so loud as if he was trying to wake the dead.  
  
Cloud started to whimper; as if to start crying.  
  
"Why had Barney been so loud? It scares me..." Cloud sniffed  
  
Aeris was up in a second and hugging Cloud...VERY tightly. Tifa was sending her ice darts by her eyes. She. Was. MAD! Everyone else just was quiet not caring who was hugging who just wanting to stuff their faces.  
  
Red Xlll who had been very quiet and polite- even when Zell had been poking at him- lost his cool.  
  
"Aeris! I don't care if we say grace or not I'm starving! If I don't eat soon, I will eat YOU! That is a promise!!!"  
  
And with that declaration he promptly began to eat like a real animal. Cid and Barrett watched Red Xlll stuffing his face. They stopped caring if it was polite or not and started to eat like Red Xlll. (it was quite a mess!)  
  
Yuffie, on the other hand was to busy "chatting" with Sephie. (It was interesting how Sephie could even understand Yuffie). Caith Smith was looking at his companion's and just decided to take his plate and run to his room.  
  
The FF8 gang was just staring at them with a million sweatdrops.  
  
"Thanks Aeris." Cloud quietly sniffed into Aeris's shirt.  
  
"It's ok, Clouddy, Aeris is here." Aeris murmured while giving him a tight squeeze.  
  
(A/N: Clouddy is Aeris's pet name for Cloud)  
  
Tifa was about ready to kill Aeris. She couldn't help herself she had to do something! And with that declaration in mind she promptly jumped on Aeris's back and began to pull out her hair.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Aeris howled as she let go of Cloud and began to throw her arms around trying to hit Tifa.  
  
"You little demon! Cloud is mine!!!" Tifa screamed while pulling out some more hair.  
  
"You witch! Cloud will never be yours! OW!!!" Aeris hissed while grabbing her staff and hitting Tifa on the head.  
  
Aeris looked behind herself at Tifa on the ground. She was out cold!  
  
"Yes!" Aeris shouted while throwing up her hands and tipping her head back.  
  
"Oh no, Tifa!" Quists said as she got out of her chair and ran over to Tifa.  
  
"You hit hard! Way to go!" Cid quickly said than began to stuff his face again.  
  
Cloud was big eyed along with the rest of the FF8 party.  
  
'You do not want to get on Aeris's bad side.' Thought Cloud. 'Hm, Tiffy is taking a nap.'  
  
Everyone turned to Aeris (except Barret, Cid and RedXIII who were still eating).  
  
"Better start eating," Aeris exclaimed while putting down her staff, "or the food will get cold."  
  
And with that, she quietly sat down and with a little evil grin, began to eat.  
  
Soon, everyone else picked up their forks and began to also eat. The rest of the meat was in silence aside from the occasional slurp or burp from Cid, Barret and RedXIII, but of course Yuffie and Sephie continued with their mindless chatter, so technically, it wasn't really quiet.  
  
Slowly, Aeris stood up after she was finished eating.  
  
"Who would like to help me with the dishes?" Aeris stated with a small sigh, knowing no one was going to volunteer. They never did.  
  
"Um...Irvine and I have to finish our game!" Cid said as he grabbed Irvine's arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Zell has more questions for me." RedXIII said as he and Zell walked (rather fast I might add) out of the kitchen door.  
  
Squall slowly slipped out with no one noticing. Sly thing he is.  
  
Sephie and Yuffie didn't even hear her as they left to go outside yapping very loud.  
  
Cloud just followed Irvine and Zell to the television.  
  
"I'm taking a nap, so leave me alone." Mumbled Barret as he stumbled out the door.  
  
Aeris let out a sigh, than she noticed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you, Aeris." Rinoa said cheerfully, "Besides, we can talk about that materia, hum?"  
  
"Yes, yes we can!" Shouted Aeris cheerfully as she started the water from the sink. Rinoa just smiled as she walked over to the table to start to collect the dirty dishes.  
  
~*~  
  
"SPOONY!!" Cried Cid as he watched Irvine break his highest score without even breaking into a sweat.  
  
"If you think that was good, watch this, Ciddy my man!" Yelled Irvine as he easily kept going. Soon, he beat the part that Cid had been on for weeks. Cid's cigarette dropped from his mouth and started to cuss underneath his breath and it wasn't 'spoony'.  
  
Cloud sort of watched, not caring who was kicking who's butt.  
  
Squall could only smile as he watched from 'his recliner' (which he had dubbed it).  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: Ellos! So, how'd you like?! I know Cloud IS a stupid, but you'll find out why soon or later! ^_^ see ya soon! 


	5. Quality Time

Chapter 5 Quality Time  
  
"Well, I beat Seifer with one punch!" Zell explained while throwing a couple of punches into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer sneezed, "Somewhere, out there, someone's talking about me..." Said Seifer out loud as he looked up from him fishing.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think," Caith Smith who had conventionally reappeared after dinner and the duty of doing the dishes had already been filled, "that you are lying."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Zell while punching the closet wall. (Zell had a couple of visible blood vessels popping out oo;)  
  
"Or I might be wrong..." exclaimed Caith Smith with a couple of sweat drops.  
  
"Yeah, agreed..." said RedXIII while slowly backing up.  
  
"Tifa, wake up, oh Tifa!!" shouted Quistis while burring her face into the nearest pillow.  
  
Tifa was still out cold. (Go, Aeris, GO!)  
  
"ZzzZzzz...materia...you...@#$*!!" exclaimed Barret in his bed while tossing and turning for him kicking someone's butt in a dream is a good nights rest.  
  
Sephie and Yuffie are still talking. Let's try and listen in, shall me?  
  
"No way! Like, Brad Pitt is by far hotter then Leonard Dicaprio!" shouted Sephie while pointing to Brad's picture.  
  
"Well, Leonard's got awesome hair!" exclaimed Yuffie while touching her hair.  
  
"Like, I totally agree with you!" said Sephie looking up.  
  
"Totally!" agreed Yuffie with a V for victory.  
  
Let's go before our brains turn to mush.  
  
~*~  
  
Cut to a dark shadow of a figure gathering up maps and other tools. Slowly and skillfully he loads his 45. "The time is right!" He exclaims, "To go hunt down dinner!"  
  
Vincent quietly opened the door of the basement, (it's a secret passage, ok?) and slipped out ready to go hunt down his prey.  
  
"I can taste Chocoboo already, um!" Said Vincent quietly to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can?!" yelled Aeris while dropping another plate into the sink.  
  
"Sure can!" said Rinoa with a sly smile while drying a cup.  
  
"What do I have to do?! I'll do anything!!" exclaimed Aeris while getting on her knees and bowing.  
  
"Get up and I'll tell you." giggled Rinoa.  
  
"OK!" Aeris was up in a split second.  
  
"Alright, listen up. I'm only saying this once........." whispered Rinoa while bringing her mouth near Aeris's ear to whisper it. The longer Rinoa went on with what Aeris had to do, the bigger her eyes got.  
  
~*~  
  
chibi chibi: That's all for this chappy. Sorry that it's so short, but I will complete it soon cause I sis all ready is done with it. ^_^ See ya in the next chappy! 


	6. You I Love

Chapter 6 You I Love  
  
Slowly, Aeris tipped toed into the living room. 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.........' thought Aeris as she slowly approached 'Squall's Recliner', 'Here goes nothing.........'  
  
Aeris made a small cough, which caught Squall's attention.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Squall quietly.  
  
"I'm fine, but are you?" said Aeris slowly while moving to the right side of 'Squall's Recliner'.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Squall. He was very surprised about her question.  
  
"While," she said as she put her hand on Squall's shoulder, "I was talking to Rinoa and she told me something. Want to know what she said?"  
  
"Ya, I guess........." said Squall trying not to sound excited but he wasn't succeeding.  
  
(By the way, Rinoa and Squall aren't boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, ok? DUH!) +_+;;  
  
'This is going to be fun.' thought Aeris as she slowly leaned closer to Squall's ear.  
  
"She said.................." started Aeris, but she paused. 'How is he going to respond?' amused Aeris in her head.  
  
"She said-what?" exclaimed Squall a little bit louder and hopeful then he would have liked.  
  
"She said," slowly Aeris moved in so close that her lips brushed Squall's ear, 'It's You I Love'."  
  
"YOU MEAN IT?!" shouted Squall as he jumped out of his recliner and grabbed her hands.  
  
All Aeris could do was to nod her head yes.  
  
"YES!!" shouted Squall, then out of totally happiness, bent down and kissed Aeris hard then ran out of the room into the kitchen.  
  
All Aeris could do was stare at the wall and feel her lips softly.  
  
The rest of the room just watched the whole scene with big eyes and mouths.  
  
Irvine, Zell and Quistis were the ones most surprised. Quiet and distant Squall was screaming? He was acting nothing like himself and why did he run out of the room?  
  
Aeris turned to them and said one word that explained it all.  
  
"Rinoa........." she half whispered. Everyone just let out a sigh of relief and went back to what they where doing.  
  
Aeris slowly walked over to Cloud and sat next to him. Cloud took her hand and softly squeezed it.  
  
Aeris quickly turned her head to him, but he was staring into space.  
  
'He probably doesn't even know what he did." thought Aeris.  
  
Aeris slowly laid her head on Cloud's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa was standing next to the sliding glass doors looking out when Squall finally came to the front kitchen door.  
  
He slowly walked up so he was right behind her. Rinoa said nothing, but continued to look out the door at the back yard.  
  
He slowly laid his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them.  
  
"I thought," started Squall quietly and timidly, "that you where dating Seifer."  
  
~*~  
  
For the second time, Seifer sneezed.  
  
"Ok, THAT'S IT!!" shouted Seifer as he throw his fishing pole on the deck and stomped away angrily.  
  
"Stress." stated Fujin.  
  
"Agreed, ya know." Rajin replied as he got up to see where Seifer went.  
  
~*~  
  
"TIFA!!" exclaimed Quistis after hugging her.  
  
"That little witch put sleep materia on her staff........." snarled Tifa while rubbing her eyes.  
  
That's when Tifa's eyes fell on our cozy little Aeris and Cloud. Cloud now had his hand stroking her hair and her head in his lap.  
  
When Tifa saw this cozy little scene, all hell broke out.  
  
Tifa was up in a flash and beating Aeris up with ever limit break she had.  
  
Cloud just stared along with everyone else in the room as Aeris and Tifa once again beat the snot out of each other over Cloud.  
  
Back to the kitchen.........  
  
"Sure, I did like Seifer.........but, that was a long time ago. " Finished Rinoa quietly.  
  
"Good." was all Squall could say at the moment. Slowly, he turned Rinoa around till they were facing each other. Slowly, he lowered his head and Rinoa raised her's.  
  
They could feel each others breath's as they leaned in. Not even a inch apart................................................  
  
"DEMON!!" shouted Aeris as she followed Tifa into the kitchen.  
  
"I summon you, Shiva!!" yelled Aeris.  
  
She began to glow. Seeing this, Squall quickly shouted, "GF Shiva!"  
  
Shiva7 was about to blast Shiva8 when she heard her shout 'Diamond Dust'.  
  
"You know my attack?" Questioned Shiva7 as she lowered her hands so she wouldn't blast her.  
  
"It's my attack." Stated Shiva8.  
  
"What's your name?" Shiva7 said as she walked up to Shiva8.  
  
"Shiva, and yours?" Shiva8 replied.  
  
"Oh, my, GOSH!! That's MY name!" Shouted Shiva7.  
  
"To COOL! And to think I was going to dust you! I'm ever so sorry!" Exclaimed Shiva8.  
  
"Oh, it's Ok, I was about to do the same thing to you!" Laughed Shiva7.  
  
"Come on! Let's go and get a GF shake!" And with that statement from Shiva8, they both disappeared.  
  
Squall and Aeris reappeared. 'Is it just me,' Aeris and Squall thought, 'or did that take longer than usual?'  
  
Tifa saw her moment and so, "ENEMY SKILL- COMET!" Tifa shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Aeris slowly looked as her body connected with a comet. She went flying across the room and landed on the wall with a SLAM! Her body pealed of and left a indenture of her on the wall she just hit.  
  
Tifa just laughed insanely as she left the room to go find Cloud. It was Aeris turn to be out cold and she had swirls for her eyes.  
  
Without a second though, Rinoa cast life. ^_^ Aeris slowly woke up. "I'm going to have a headache for the rest of the month cause of that little..." snarled Aeris as she got up with the help of her staff. ~*~ 


	7. Materia

Chapter 7: Materia  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Ya" Aeris mumbled.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" exclaimed Rinoa, "Aeris I have your materia that you wanted for Cloud. It's called 'Brain Buster' materia. Catch!"  
  
Aeris caught the materia, said a speedy thank you and was out the door like a bullet.  
  
'Cloud, Cloud, Cloud! Come out, come out were ever you are!' sang Aeris in her mind. Cloud wasn't going to be a vegetable anymore!  
  
Aeris found Cloud, but not the way she had wanted to. Tifa had found Cloud fist and now had practical draped herself on him.  
  
"Slut........." mumbled Aeris. She slowly came beside him and shouted, "BRAIN BUSTER MATERIA ACTIVATE!!"  
  
Slowly, Cloud began to glow and he started to talk really fast in a low tone.  
  
Aeris listened in, but all she could hear was, "E=mc2, H2O and I'm too sexy........."  
  
'I'm to sexy.........?' thought Aeris, 'Whatever.' Slowly, the light died down and Cloud blinked his eyes.  
  
Cloud had never felt more alive before. He felt like a new man. Slowly, he looked up and was greeted by Aeris smiling face and Tifa's 'what's going on' look.  
  
Slowly, Aeris walked up to Cloud and took his hand. "Cloud..........is that really you?" was all she could say at the moment.  
  
"Of course it's me, silly, who else would it be?" Cloud mumbled while slowly starting to caress Aeris's hands.  
  
~*~  
  
"I LOVE A GOOD ROAST ON A BAR-B-QUE!! Why?! BECAUSE I DO!! La, la, la, you stupid, tasty CHOCOBOO!!" sang, (or howled) Vincent as he slowly roasted his newest kill over a fire. Oh, how he loved it!  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Squall parted from Rinoa's warm lips. He could kiss her forever! They had decided to go outside and were now all cozy on the hammock they had found in the backyard.  
  
'Ah.........' thought Squall, 'kisses under a sky full of stars.' was all Squall could think before he slowly dozed off in Rinoa's arms.  
  
"Good night, my Darling........." Rinoa softly sighed then kissed Squall's forehead and fell (also) asleep in the hammock. ~*~ 


	8. Early Bird Gets The Worm

Chapter 8 Early Bird gets the Worm!  
  
"Seifer. Calm down." Fujin shouted to Seifer as he stomped down the road to who knows where.  
  
"He's lost it, ya know." Was all Rajin could say. He was about to die, it was so could outside!  
  
'I'm going to find that chicken-wuss, and when I do!' Thought Seifer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did the materia really work?" Aeris softly asked Cloud.  
  
'OK, that's it, I have had it! I'm going to pull out her hair again!!' Tifa thought quickly as she lunged at Aeris.  
  
As fast as grease lightning, Cloud jumped in front of Aeris and blocked Tifa's attack. Tifa fell right on the ground, looked up to Cloud, let out a little whimper and then was out the door in a flash.  
  
Soon, every one in Vincent's household was fast asleep. (It was around 2:00am)  
  
Rinoa and Squall were still outside on the hammock. Zell, RedXIII and Caith Smith had all gone to Caith's room and now were draped on the floor, an easy chair and a bed. Tifa had gone straight to Quistis after the insolent and they were both asleep on the couch. Aeris and Cloud had gone to Aeris's planetarium and had fallen asleep under the stars. Irvine and Cid had both fallen asleep in front of the now paused Playstation. Barret had never awaked from his nap, so he was till asleep in his bed. Sephie and Yuffie were now snoozen in Yuffie's room, and Vincent had happily (and with a full stomach) returned home and was now chasing Choocoboos in his dreams.  
  
Slowly the sun rose. It was a pretty day with a little bit of fog. Slowly, Squall woke up, but Rinoa was still fast asleep in his arms.  
  
"Rinoa, Rinoa.wake up." Squall softly whispered as he gently shook Rinoa.  
  
"Sephie, find someone else to walk to breakfast with you." Rinoa mumbled sleepily as she turned onto her side.  
  
Yuffie and Sephie were up before the sun and busy making breakfast for every one, and boy, was it a show!  
  
"Irvine, wake up!" Called Cid as he rather violently shook him awake.  
  
"Ok, I'm up, I'm up! Geez, what's your problem!? Cid, stop it!! What is it?" Irvine irritability said.  
  
Cid looked very worried. What in the world could it be? Slowly, Cid reached into his pocket and showed Irvine an empty cigarette package.  
  
"Can you go to the drug store with me and get some cigarettes?" Asked Cid, his eyes were pleading. (It was a pretty pathetic picture)  
  
"OK." was all Irvine answered before Cid grabbed his arm and ran out the door with him.  
  
Tifa was having wonderful dreams of tearing that flower girl bimbo in half. She woke with a content smile on her face.  
  
Barret woke up early and went out to do some early morning target practice with his gun arm.  
  
Quistis woke up just long enough to watch Squall lay Rinoa in 'his recliner', give her a little kiss and walked back into the kitchen. Then she went right back to bed.  
  
Zell, Caith Smith and RedXIII were still sleeping.snoring and drooling.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, I'm so happy." was all Aeris could say as she hung onto Cloud like a life preserver.  
  
"I'm just glad I'm not a vegetable anymore. Was I like it for a long time?" He asked, turning to face her.  
  
"After I was reborn, all I remember is you being a vegetable." She said blushing, "Um.Did you ever like.Tifa as more then a friend?"  
  
"Sort of.maybe a little.but not anymore." He said.  
  
Cloud than stood up and Aeris followed suit. As soon as she was standing up all the way, he grabbed for her and held Aeris tight. Slowly, she looked up and brought her lips to Cloud's first kiss. Cloud didn't seem to complain.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hard. Uncomfortable." Fujin stated. She had hoped to have a nice day fishing, but NO. How her and Rajin were following Seifer up a steep mountain to God knows where. This is NOT how she wanted to spend her Sunday morning. At least she had convinced him to stay at a hotel last night.  
  
~*~  
  
Sephie and Yuffie soon rounded every one up for breakfast. It was a fast breakfast unlike last night's dinner. After breakfast, Sephie and Yuffie announced that for lunch every one do what they want cause they were NOT cooking another meal for SO MANY people. Surprisingly, Sephie and Yuffie did the dishes. (Cid and Irvine were still getting cigarettes during all of this)  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, this is a pack of cigarettes." Sighed Cid as he puffed on his new pack.  
  
'Who's that ahead of us.I know that figure.Fujin!' Thought Irvine and he quickly broke into a run after her.  
  
"Fujin! Fujin! Wait up a second!" Shouted Irvine as he ran towards her.  
  
Fujin turned around. 'Irvine,' she thought, 'why here?'  
  
Seifer also heard Irvine and turned around. He started to run to Fujin so he could beat Irvine.  
  
As Irvine got closer, he noticed they weren't in their regular cloths. Fujin had on a shirt on that said 'Whatever' on the front of, it was short and blue. Her shorts were also short and blue. She, of course, had the eye patch.  
  
The closer Seifer got, he noticed, had a short sleeved shirt on that said, 'Bow to you Knight', (Go figure) black shorts and black sandals.  
  
(Author note: 'Where is Rajin?' You may be wondering. Well, while climbing the mountain, Rajin gave up, ya know, and went back to the hotel)  
  
Seifer got to Fujin first and jumped in front of her.  
  
"What do you want, gun boy?!" Irvine heard Seifer shout at him.  
  
"Well," started Irvine as he stopped in front of them, "I was just wondering what you're doing in these parts that's all."  
  
"I'm looking for chicken-wuss. Where is he?!" Soon Cid caught up to them. 'What's going on?' He thought, 'Is he one of Irvine's friends?'  
  
"Oh, Zell," said Irvine finally catching Seifer's drift, "He'sinthatmansionthereweblahblahblah" He pointed his finger right to it, totally giving away where Zell was.  
  
"I told you, Fujin!" Said Seifer while turning around and sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Seifer." Was all Fujin said before sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Say it, I was right!" Said Seifer, then stepping on her foot.  
  
"OW! Kill!" Shouted Fujin, than she kicked him in the shine like she does with Rajin.  
  
"YOU!" Shrieked Seifer then began to chase her in the direction of the mansion.  
  
'If I didn't know better,' thought Irvine, 'I think they were flirting!'  
  
~*~ 


	9. Cid's Cursing

Chapter 9 Cid's Cussing  
  
*BAM BAM BAM!! * Seifer slammed on the door. He was all out of breath chasing Fujin there, and no one was answering the door. Soon, Irvine and Cid caught up with them at the front door.  
  
"Open this door!!" Seifer growled. He didn't like being locked out!  
  
Cid tried to open the door, but it was locked and he didn't have a key! They were in trouble!  
  
"Um, Irvine," said Cid cautiously as he turned to him, "do you have a key?"  
  
"You don't have a KEY?! But you LIVE HERE!!" shouted Seifer at the top of his lungs.  
  
Now, if you know FF7 you would know that Cid cusses, ALOT! And he, through out this fanfic, has not cussed. He went to a 'special center' (Aeris made him) so that he would stop cussing. Soon, he was a cured man, but a total stranger shouting at him was enough to make him totally lose his cool.  
  
"Why you s$*1!! I should 5$@ you, you b!+(#!!!" screamed Cid in Seifer's face. Cid was red with fury and also he felt great! You don't know WHO LONG he had kept that pent up. Boy, it felt good to let that out!  
  
No one had EVER screamed at Seifer like that before. And for the first time, Seifer was silent.  
  
"That's what I @#$* thought........." mumbled Cid as he began to look for a key.  
  
Fujin was also stunned by the compasity of this man. (Go Cid, go!!)  
  
You may be wondering why no one heard him. Well, this is why-Zell, Caith Smith and RedXIII where all listening to Zell's music that he brought and yes, it was on VERY LOUD! Aeris, Cloud, Rinoa and Squall all went out to eat at the little cafe Aeris had suggested for lunch. Barret was at his weight club meeting, Yuffie and Sephie had wondered off to the beach, Vincent was still sound asleep in his coffin and finally, Quistis and Tifa had gone out cloth's and materia shopping.  
  
~*~  
  
"Like, I totally love the beach!" giggled Sephie happily. Sephie had borrowed one of Yuffie's swimsuits they had got some towels and quickly left for the beach. Now they were there and enjoying themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll have.........um.........I.........Rinoa, I don't know." moaned Squall as he tried to figure out what to order.  
  
"Well Dear, why don't you have a Jenova hamburger, black materia fries and a Shiva shake." said Rinoa while handing the menu's to the waitress. Everyone else had ordered.  
  
"Ok........." Squall softly sighed.  
  
"It's so nice of you to come to lunch with Cloud and me." Aeris said.  
  
They where at a little restaurant. Of course, Aeris and Cloud were sitting together the same way with Rinoa and Squall. Cloud had a tight grip of Aeris's left hand, but she didn't mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"&$*@ it!!" Cid shouted. There wasn't a blasted key anywhere! And to top it off, scar-boy was so irritating. Also that girl had the weirdest accent he had ever heard.  
  
"Key. Nowhere." stated Fujin matter a factly. She slumped her shoulders. Boy, was this boring.  
  
~*~  
  
"After this, I should take my car to the auto shop to get it fixed." Squall sighed in remembrance of his car.  
  
"My gosh, I had totally forgotten about that!" Rinoa sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"SEIFER! STOP!" screamed Fujin as she smacked Seifer's head.  
  
"For the last time, I AM NOT looking up your shirt, OK?!" Seifer complained.  
  
It was quite the scene. Cid on the bottom and Irvine helping him stay up straight, Seifer on his shoulder standing up and Fujin sitting on his shoulders. They had saw a window and now where trying to open it.  
  
"DONE!" Shouted Fujin triumphantly as the window slowly cracked open.  
  
"Climb in and unlock the front door." instructed Irvine as Fujin slipped through the window.  
  
"Ok." She answered back as she closed the window. Slowly Irvine helped Seifer off of Cid's shoulders and they walked to the front door to wait for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is good music, Zell." said Caith Smith.  
  
"What?!" Replied Zell, cupping his hand to his ear.  
  
"I SAID, 'This is good music'." shouted Caith Smith.  
  
"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" Shouted Zell over the blaring speakers.  
  
Slowly, Caith Smith raised his microphone to his mouth and said, "FOR THE LAST TIME! THIS IS GOOD MUSIC!!" Screamed Caith Smith into his microphone.  
  
~*~  
  
Fujin looked around her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. It had a doll hanging from the ceiling from a noose. It looked petty beat up. 'Why does it have a pink bow?' thought Fujin as she walked pass it and opened the bedroom door. Slowly, Fujin walked into the hall and tip toed to what looked like a kitchen.  
  
"Front. Door. Where?" She looked around for the front door, but couldn't find it.  
  
As Fujin passed the living room, something caught her eye. It was the Play Station. Fujin, happily, went up to it, turned it on, popped in the Wnar Disc and totally forgot about what's his face.  
  
~*1 hour later.........*~  
  
"So, how long till it's fixed?" Squall asked the mechanic.  
  
They had got to the Jeep towed finally to the repair shop.  
  
"Ummmmm.........come and see me in the morning and I'll tell you." Said the middle-aged mechanic as he looked in the engine of Squall's Jeep.  
  
"I hope the repairs don't cost that much........." Sighed Squall not wanting to spend all his vacation money on fixing his car.  
  
Aeris, Cloud, Rinoa and Squall all started to walk away from the auto shop back to the mansion, when they heard the mechanic screamed at them to come back a second. Of course, they ran back to see what the problem was.  
  
"Son," stated the mechanic when they were back in the shop, "how long have you been driven?"  
  
"Well, about 2 years. Why?" Squall said.  
  
"Because, the only problem with your car is........." started the mechanic as he opened the drivers door and pointed to a gauge, "you're out of gas."  
  
Everyone started to stare at Squall. Squall was turning all seven shades of red. Rinoa walked up to Squall and punched his shoulder pretty hard.  
  
"You retard," stated Rinoa, "out of gas, that's it! Geez........."  
  
With that, Rinoa began to walk away, Cloud and Aeris followed her and Squall was forced to walk (by himself) to the gas station in town.  
  
~*~  
  
"She left us out here to melt in the sun. Fujin, where are you??" Complained Seifer. They were STILL waiting for her to open the door, but to no avail.  
  
"Come on, I'm not waiting any longer!" Shouted Irvine, "Come on, Cid. Let's go do something and not wasting the rest of the day here."  
  
Cid and Irvine began to walk into town leaving Seifer. Seifer finally got a clue and began to follow them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for taking me to the beach, CLOUD." Boy, was Rinoa mad at Squall! Aeris said they had gone straight to the beach so Rinoa could have a 'talk' with Squall.  
  
"Ya, it is beautiful, but you're prettier........." Cloud softly whispered as he went in for a kiss from Aeris, but.........  
  
Like a bolt of lightning, Yuffie and Sephie popped out of no where and began to sing, 'Cloud and Aeris, sitten in a tree.........' Hearing this, Aeris began to chase them down the beach. Cloud just laughed. ~*~  
  
"I CAN'T believe you, Squall! You just probably spent $100 on that mechanic just to tell you, you were out of gas! My Lord!" Rinoa shouted at Squall. She couldn't believe him! He rescues the world, but can't tell when he's out of gas?! GEEZ!  
  
Squall didn't know Rinoa could get so mad! There was only one thing he could do! Squall started to give Rinoa sad, puppy dog eyes, while saying 'I'm sorry' and then for the icing on the cake, he stoke his lower lip out.  
  
"I hate you. I can't stay mad at you, oh........." was all Rinoa could say as she gave Squall a hug.  
  
~*~  
  
Vincent had just woken up and was slowly talking the stairs up to the kitchen to go get a cup of water. He slowly passed the living room and then.........  
  
He caught sight of Fujin at the Play Station.  
  
'Who in the hell is that?!' thought Vincent.  
  
He quickly tip toed up behind her and pointed his gun at her head.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Vincent shouted at Fujin.  
  
Fujin paused the game, raised her arms up in the air and began to explain why she was inside.  
  
"Seifer. Come. Fishing. Chicken-wuss. Door. Locked. Window. Playstation." Fujin tried to state as best as she could. Of course, Vincent didn't understand a blasted thing she said.  
  
About this time, Vincent heard the blaring music.  
  
'Must be her rude friend.........' thought Vincent, 'I'll show them!!'  
  
"Come on! Stand up! Where going to visit your friend's in the other room and I'm going to blow their brains out!" Shouted Vincent as he forced Fujin to stand up, grabbed her arm and dragged Fujin through the hall to the room where all the noise was coming from.  
  
Vincent took his pistol and shot the doorknob off, then proceeded to kick the door open, like in a bad cop movie.  
  
~*~  
  
"The red shirt is more like you, Tifa, not the blue..........no hair bow.........ya, a hair clip........" Was what Quistis was doing as she watched her friend try on different cloths.  
  
Tifa was trying on a red shirt that was long with a slit on one side. She did have a hair bow in a moment ago, but they both agreed red glittery hair clips were better.  
  
~*~  
  
Cid was leading Irvine and Seifer to who-knows-where. They were just reaching the end of a forest, to a beach? As Seifer's eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed two people making out right next to the shoreline.  
  
Irvine turned around to ask why Cloud and Aeris were doing this at the beach, when he saw Cid slowly and quietly approaching them with hands filled with sand. He when behind Cloud and quickly dumped the dirty sand down his shirt.  
  
"AHHH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Shouted Cloud as he ran around the beach flaring his arms like a total idiot.  
  
Aeris tried to calm Cloud down and get the sand out as Cid laughed hysterically. Irvine started laughing to, but Seifer had no idea what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vincent, take a chill pill! It's only us, geez, what you been smoken?" said Caith Smith after he had turned down the music.  
  
"Me?!" Shouted Vincent, "What about you?! Who are these people? And what are they doing in my HOUSE?!"  
  
"This," said Caith Smith pointing to Zell, "is Zell. I have no clue who that women is."  
  
"I know who she is," Zell started as he walked up to Fujin, "Her name is Fujin. Are you here with Seifer?"  
  
"Yes. Seifer. Sneeze. You. Kill." Fujin stated triumphantly thinking she found Zell and not Seifer.  
  
Cloud opened up the door as Aeris, Irvine, Cid and Seifer waited for him.  
  
After the dirt insolent, Cid told Cloud what had happened, introduced Seifer and made him come home and unlock the door so they could kill Fujin. Seifer explained who she was on the way back to the Mansion.  
  
As soon as the door was open, Cid, Seifer, and Irvine started their search.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa sat in the passenger's side of the jeep as Squall drove them back to the mansion.  
  
"We're going to have to leave right away if we still want to make it to that SeeD meeting on time..." Squall quietly said to Rinoa.  
  
"I know, let's go get everyone and tell them the news." Rinoa sadly sighed.  
  
On the way back they ran into Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie and Sephie so they all hitched a ride back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Seifer. Get Grip. Calm Down." Fujin said as she tried to get Seifer's hands off of Zell's neck.  
  
"I do have a grip, on his throat! You're next for leaving us out in the cold!" Shouted Seifer as he tightened his grip on Zell.  
  
About this time, Squall, Rinoa, Tifa, Quistis, Yuffie and Sephie came walking in to find the sight of Seifer killing Zell and Fujin trying to get him to calm down while everyone just started at them.  
  
"Seifer!" Shouted Rinoa as she ran towards him to help Fujin out, "Stop it!"  
  
Squall quickly followed suit.  
  
Now, pretty much everyone knows what was going on, a little bit in the dark, but not a lot. But poor Vincent who had been dreaming the day away was so-o confused.  
  
He didn't know these people! What are they doing in his house? How come everyone else knew, at least a little, what was going on?  
  
Vincent cracked. He had, had enough!  
  
He quickly raised his pistol and fired a shot into the ceiling, all other action ceased and distilled. All faces were now looking on him.  
  
"Sit down, all of you!" Shouted Vincent, "And tell me what in the HELL is going on RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Everyone, as fast as they could, found a place to sit whether it is a chair or ground they sat. Mostly they didn't what their brains blow out by a crazed maniac!  
  
Cloud, after everyone sat down, introduced all of the FF8, except for Fujin who he had to be introduced to. Then he proceeded it explain the adventures of the last day and a half.  
  
Vincent said and listened attentively. After Cloud was done, Vincent just nodded his head in semi-satisfaction, made a couple of rude remarks under his breath, got up and went back to the basement where he didn't have to listen to crazy people.  
  
"Oh guys..." started Rinoa after Vincent left and proceeded to tell them of how they had to leave right now to make it to a very crucial meeting in their SeeD career.  
  
Soon, everyone was outside and giving tearful good byes.  
  
Quistis and Tifa just hugged, cried and told each other how much they were going to miss shopping together.  
  
Rinoa and Aeris exchanged addresses and gave each other a tight hug.  
  
Cid was asking Irvine for a couple of last minute pointer on his video game.  
  
Sephie and Yuffie just chatted haply and told each other their e-mail address.  
  
Squall and Cloud just shook hands with each other and said it's been a pleasure.  
  
Zell, Caith Smith and RedXIII quickly exchanged CDs with each other so they could burn them for another.  
  
Fujin and Seifer just sat in the jeep cause they had no one to say good bye to, really.  
  
Soon, they were all in their car and had driven off.  
  
FF7 was about to go back inside when they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec!" Shouted a short, light browned headed kid...with a tail?  
  
"My car just stopped. Can my friend's and I stay at your' house for a bit?"  
  
Then from out of on where, appeared his 'friends'. A rat girl, a black faced kid, a butt ugly knight, long tongued thing, a girl, a red-headed man in need of a hair cut and a kid that had a horn.  
  
All the FF7 characters exchanged looks with each other and ran like maniacs screaming their heads of back into the mansion and quickly looked the door.  
  
T-H-E E-N-D  
  
(Ps: Poor Rajin is still at the hotel doing nothing, but hang out and waiting for Seifer and Fujin to come and get him, ya know!)  
  
~*~ 


End file.
